Love and Lies
by OneShotMarvel
Summary: Having fled the Wizarding world at the age of fourteen,Draco has now created a new life in the Muggle world. What happens when a certain green eyed boy re-enters his life? DracoxHarry Slash, be warned.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this. I'm not exactly used to this sort of thing, but I thought I'd give it a go yeah? I mean, why not? So I hope you guys like it :) Please review at the end of it ^^

Disclaimer: Clearly I do not own Harry Potter or anything like that, unfortunately, for if I did do you really think I would have killed Fred? Uh, no! And do you think Harry and Ginny would have ended up together? I think not. So yup, no suing yes? Thanks :)

**Chapter One**

"If it isn't Alex. It's been a while since I last saw you."

The voice called out to him as he exited Floral Enchantment, a small Cafe slash bookstore decorated in many beautiful flowers of all kinds. Draco Malfoy stopped in his tracks as he acknowledged the alias name. His gaze fell on a middle aged man who stood there calling to him with a smile on his worn friendly face.

"Chandler." he greeted sagely returning the smile as he approached his friend a century older than himself. "What are you doing out this late?"

The moon hung high in the sky accompanied by billions of stars as lamp posts lit the otherwise dark streets. Few people could be seen shuffling around the area much unlike the more popular locations where people of all ages still roamed around filled with laughter and beer, smelling of cheap perfume and sex.

Laughing Chandler waved his hand airily. "Nothing too important. Just checking up on Nancy." Nancy was Chandlers close college friend who worked late in a library nearby the downtown area they were in. "Besides, shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Snorting Draco gave the brunette a look and refused to answer. Chandler knew what his job entailed, so finding him roaming the streets at night was nothing out of the norm if anything.

"Right right, no need to answer." chuckled Chandler. "So how's that Steven doing lately? He still treatin' you alright?"

"Of course he is. Still treats me like a little kid though, it's kind of annoying. I'm a grown man, I don't need his fatherly canoodling all the time."

Chandler roared with laughter. "Grown man? What are you, twenty-two? That's not grown boy, that's still kiddy age if you ask me."

He had been living in New York City for eight years as of now after fleeing the Wizarding World at the age of fourteen. Knowing what was rising, knowing what his role would have to be and not being able to resist it, he chose to leave everything he grew up with behind and join the muggle world.

Of course, without a penny to his name, he found himself in the streets for weeks until one day a man found him in an alley and took him in. Steven his name was, nursed him back to health, let him live with him, taught him everything he knew and raised him like his own son. Steven was more of a father than Lucious ever was and ever could be. The man didn't know his magical heritage, didn't even know his real appearance or real name, but Draco would still die to save the man.

Growing up and studying he chose the path to becoming an undercover agent, or a spy of sorts. And with the connections he and his father Steven had, it had become a reality at a much younger age than usually accepted. At nineteen he had joined them, and at twenty two had become one of their best. Steven was proud of him, even if at times he still bantered on that he should have followed his path and become an art teacher and tattoo artist with the talent he possessed. Much talent that he had with drawing and painting, Draco just took that up as a hobby to do in his free time rather than his life career choice.

Though he left the Wizarding World behind, his blood relations and locked away his wand, he didn't leave magic behind. From the moment he could form coherent thoughts he began teaching himself wandless magic in order to keep under the Ministries radar. A hobby his family had no recollection of. He hadn't perfected it when he left, but he practiced it non-stop while in the muggle world. Not that he relied much on it like in his previous life, but he needed it. For example, while Draco Malfoy had shoulder length platinum silky blond hair, Alex had slightly wavy shaggy caramel colored hair. While Draco had mercury colored eyes Alex's were black.

He never regretted leaving the world of Magic behind, and most likely never would. Though he did often times wonder how the war was going. Had it come to an end? Did Potter defeat Voldemort? Or was it still raging on as he breaths?

Whatever the case may be, he didn't care. As long as his new family and friends were alright, and his forearm was still as unblemished as the day he was born, he would be live content.

Clapping Chandler on the back Draco walked away into the dark with a wave of his hand. "See you later Chandler, I've got work to do."

"Luck then Alex."

With that said the two men went their separate ways. Draco went back to staking out the streets searching the crowd for the face shown to him in a picture. It was at a strip joint that he found his man necking a barely clothed hooker sat on his lap.

Brad Crawley age thirty eight, bisexual and a drug dealer king in the underground world. A boss. The man liked easy women and men willing to open their legs and choke him down whenever he pleased, but also loved a bit of a hard chase. Draco was there to entice the man, hook him and then have him reveal his secrets unknowingly when he bugged the mans house, clothes and work place whenever the horny bastard chose to take him for trips to the joint where he dealt the drugs. Thankfully the guy wasn't all that bad looking, instead he was rather average.

Shrugging the cream colored trench coat he wore he revealed what lied beneath the sleek exterior. Skin tight leather pants hung low on his hips, a studded belt looped around it. He wore a short sleeved button up white shirt with the first few top buttons undone to reveal smooth skin, a loose black tie hung down stylishly, silver chains of different sizes accompanying it. Thick leather cuffs adorned his wrists along with a few thin black and white bands.

Dropping the coat on his chair he sashayed over to the bar standing right across the line of sight of his target, leaning over the counter to show off his ass as he ordered a drink. It was no surprise to find Brad joining him a while later after all the flirtatious looks and seductive moves he sent his way.

"Hey, a whiskey for the kid." Brad called to the bartender motioning to Draco as he shot him a grin.

Brushing his caramel colored bangs he turned to the man and made a show of looking him over, licking his lips appreciatively he rested his head on his hand.

"Why thank you kind sir." he gave the waiter a nod of thanks when he was handed the glass of whiskey.

"No problem darling."

"Darling?" he teased taking a sip.

Brad chuckled, shaking his head. "Too cheesy?"

Draco laughed. "A bit, yeah."

"I knew it. Sorry. I'm no good at pick-up lines."

No good? Liar. You're a master at it. Hand out a cheesy line and then give the friendly, naive and cute guy persona and you have your target hooked.

"No, it's fine. Darling isn't the worst I've ever gotten."

He and Brad continued their conversation until Brad finally chose to ask Draco out who eagerly agreed, tipping the last of his drink down his throat before following him.  
>Well that was easy, thought Draco as he sat naked on Brad's bed, the silk sheets pooled around his waist as he stared around the room and out the clear wall of glass and at the shining moon in the sky in view.<p>

Glancing at the slumbering and spent figure of Brad Draco silently stood and carefully began inspecting the room after slipping on his boxers. Digging in his shoes he pulled open a secret compartment and dug out tiny ant sized spy cams, sticking them on the wall where he thought was best located for viewing and recording.

A groan alerted Draco of the rousing man and rushed to the bathroom, stuck the small bag of spy cams in the back pocket of his boxers, and, turning on the faucet, wet his hands. Lazily drying them off he forced out a yawn as he stepped out of the restroom, greeting the other as he slid into bed planting a kiss on the others lips.

Brad hummed in appreciation resting his head back on the pillows. "You are a demon in bed my love."

"Glad you think so." he replied drawing lazy circles on the slightly harry chest. "I have to say you were far better than I expected. Definitely exceeded my expectations." he lied.

That's what his job asserted. Lying was everything. If you got caught? You died. Thankfully he was a magnificent liar. If for some reason he did slip up and get caught, he had his magic to save him.

He held back a snort of amusement at the thought. To think that he left the wizarding world only to join the muggles and become an undercover agent intent on capturing criminals. He idly wondered if he would have been an Auror had he remained, but knew that he wouldn't even be allowed, not if things had continued to go the way they were going.

"Really?" Honestly curious Brad propped his head up and stared deeply into his black eyes. "How did you expect me to be?"

"Not sure. A bit clumsy maybe?"

"Clumsy?" Brad asked bewildered.

"Well, you weren't that smooth at picking me up." Draco teased.

"True true, but don't judge a man by his lines."

"Then what? His size?"

Brad barked out a laugh, pecking Draco on the lips and dragging him down ontop of him. "A moncherie, you are one of a kind. Zack was it?" he nodded his accent. With each new mission a new alias. "Would you do me the honors of dating this poor old fool?"

"Well," he drawled leaning down so that their lips brushed featherlight across each other. "when you put it like that, how could I refuse?" he purred smashing their lips together. Of course, after he was caught on camera, Draco would never have to see the bloody man again. But Brad need not know that.

Unfortunately more sex ensued after that. However he had gotten what he had set out to get so he was proud of himself. Bidding the older man adeu he watched the car drive off and headed back to his house while digging out his cell phone and dialing a number.

"Alex?"

Jonathan answered the other line, voice rough but soothing and filled with concern.

"Yeah, it's me."

"How did it go?"

"Easier than expected." He stuck a piece of hard candy in his mouth as he walked, squinting and scowlin at the bright sun that began to rise higher in the sky. "You definitely owe me breakfast, lunch and dinner three times over. He was insatiable."

He heard a laugh from the other end and rolled his eyes, lips twitching upwards at the corners. "Laugh all you want, you're not the one who had to go down on him and let him take you."

"Sorry sorry," Jonathan heaved. "I know how hard it has to be for you, but you're one of the best because you're you. You have this allure that no one can escape Alex. Hell, if I wasn't straight I'd screw you senseless. You're the perfect bait. I'm just glad you can accept your role and act it one hundred percent."

"Thanks. I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should."

The two spoke a bit more until Draco reached the tattoo parlor where he lived in with Steven. Parking himself at the back alley he and Jonathan bid each other a farewell before hanging up. Flipping the phone close he stepped into the shop through the back entrance and went in search for his father.

"Hey dad," he greeted when he found him dealing with a customer. "what are you working on?" Draco inwardly froze at the sight that greeted him. A very familiar raven haired boy sat sheepishly in one of the chairs as he was being worked on, vivid green eyes looking at him curiously and an undoubtedly lighting shaped scar barely hidden behind untameable hair.

"Hey Alex. Back so soon? This is my new customer Harry Potter. Harry, this is my somewhat adopted son Alex Clyde."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to those of you who reviewed, favored and alerted this story! It makes me really happy :D I'm sorry for the long wait, it's just that I'm busy with a research paper for english(completely hate research papers), going over a test review for a test in sociology, and writing a story for my creative writing final project. Well anyway, here's the next chapter!

**Chapter Two**

Every fiber of his being was urging him to run. To flee from this place he called home in order to get away from the raven haired man from his past. However, he knew that if he did this it would only arise suspicion and confusion from both Potter and his father Steven.

Taking in a deep breath he forced his body to relax and turned to the other wizard with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Mister Potter." He greeted politely while draping his coat on one of the chairs.

"Oh no," The Gryffindor stuttered, face flushed as he gave a sheepish grin. "the pleasure is all mine."

He honestly wanted to scoff. If Potter knew who he really was he wouldn't be acting quite as friendly towards him as he was. "So dad, do I have any customers?" He turned away from the other wizard in hopes that the other's existence would momentarily be expunged from his mind. There was no reason to speak to him, or vice versa.

Steven hummed and tapped his chin with a pen. "Well, there's Trina." Draco groaned. "Oh, and Jensen called." The blond held back the urge to look expectantly back at his father, instead keeping himself well composed.

"And?" He drawled.

Steven rolled his eyes at his adopted son. "He told me to tell you that he'll be arriving tomorrow evening and hopes you'll join him for dinner."

Holding back a grin Draco thanked his father for the news as nonchalantly as possible. Leaving the room he hurried up the stairs with a spring in his step and into his room where he did a quick change of clothes into a more casual look. Once downstairs again he fetched Trina from the waiting room.

"Oh gods, you're happy." Trina groaned from her seat.

"Thanks for noticing miss obvious."

"So, want to tell me what's got you glowing like a twitard after the movies?" She asked trailing after the blond to the work station near Steven's own where Potter was still being worked on.

With a snort Draco rolled his eyes. "None of your business."

Draco had met Trina a year after Steven had taken him in. Although they butted heads a lot when they first met, they became instant friends. Closer friends than even he and Blaise had ever been.

He wondered what had happened to Blaise.

"Oh but it is." Trina smirked. "I bet it has something to do with your hubby doesn't it? Is he back?" She asked stretching out her arm for him.

He felt his lips twitch into a smile. "Maybe."

She cooed. "Well isn't that nice? Are you two going out on a date or something?"

Draco gave a full blown grin. "He's taking me out to dinner."

"You dog!" She squealed smacking him on the arm, a grin stretching her painted lips.

"You have a boyfriend?"

And he had nearly forgotten that Potter was there. Nearly being the key word. He at least had hoped that the damned Boy-Who-Lived would mind his own business instead of butting into his. But then again, who was he kidding? Potter had always been a nosy Gryffindor. Especially when it came to him.

"Do you have a problem with that Mister Potter?" Draco asked snidely, giving him a narrowed eyed look.

He relished at the sight of Potter's green eyes widening in shook, panic flashing in the avada kedabra orbs. "No, not at all." Potter rushed out, flailing his free arm. "I was just...uh...curious."

Trina gave him a look over. "Whose that?"

"Harry Potter." Commented Draco. "A new customer."

"Ah."

"Nice to meet you Miss...um..."

Trina snorted. "Trina Harbel. Not that you need to know. All that you do need to know, is that if you have something against gay people and do something to Alex, know that I_ will_," she emphasized the last word. "make sure you suffer for it."

"I won't! I mean," Potter reached a hand behind his neck as he tried to find the right words."I don't mind gay people." He stated truthfully. "I'd be a hypocrite if I did."

"Oh." Trina blinked surprised.

Draco, on the other hand, was entirely taken aback by that statement. _Potter's gay? Since when? _If he remembered correctly, the last time he went to Hogwarts he distinctly remember him being mooned on by the she-weasel, and no doubt expressed interest in many girls from different houses, with the exception of Slytherin of course.

"You're gay?" He blurted, cursing himself in the process.

Potter nodded with a blush, hand still nervously rubbing at the back of his neck. "I think I am, I'm still kind of figuring myself out."

"Oh." Trina repeated stupidly, leaning back on the chair she was sitting on. "Well, good luck to you then."

Draco shook his head and went to work on Trina's new tattoo, snatching the piece of paper from her hand. Taking a look at it and asking her where she wanted it, how big, and what color, he began working on it on her outstretched arm.

Just a few minutes into it and Potter spoke up again, breaking his concentration.

"I see you like Linkin Park." The raven haired boy said while motioning to the black band t-shirt he was currently wearing.

Breath. "Yeah, they're pretty decent."

"He's being modest, he loves them. Says the lyrics make him remember his life." Trina winked at Draco when he shot her a look.

"Like she said." He mumbled.

"Cool, I like them too."

An awkward silence fell over them.

Sensing the tension Steven cleared his throat. "So Alex, why don't you show Harry around?"

"What? Why?"

"He's new," Steven shrugged. "and it's only practical to have someone show you the ropes around a new city right? And you'll make a new friend n the process."

_Not likely._

He knew he was being childish. He was already a grown man, his grudge against Potter should have been nonexistent now. In fact, he thought he had gotten over it. But apparently being forced into confronting the boy you detested at a young age after many years did nothing but have his previous feelings for the boy resurface.

_Now is a good a chance as any to get to know the prat better I suppose._ With a sigh he conceded. "Alright. When do you want a tour Mister Potter?"

"Please call me Harry, we're about the same age."

Indeed. "Right then Harry," well now, didn't that taste weird rolling off his tongue? "when are you free?"

"Um..." Green eyes glanced at Steven.

"You're almost 'll probably take another fifteen minutes or so. Then I can work on Trina if you want Alex, so you and Harry here can go around the place."

"Sure. Sounds good Harry?"

"Yeah. And thanks in advance." Harry smiled.

Trina looked back and forth between the two. "So wait, you're ditching me for the new guy?" she pointed to Harry. "So not cool Alex, so not cool."

"Dad does a better job anyways."

"Not in my eyes. I like the rugged look you have going on with your tats."

"Sure, whatever you say Trina."

"So Harry," She turned to the boy.

"Where'd you come from? Judging by the accent I'd say England."

Harry chuckled. "Right in one."

"Nice." She whistled impressed. "Alex here had the same sort of accent when I first met him. Now he doesn't have it anymore." She sent Draco a pout. "Now he's become Americanized. A pity really. I loved his sexy, accented, British drawl."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I still have it, I just know how to turn it off." He replied with the accent. He then reverted back to a no accent way of speaking. "So Harry, why did you decide to move over here from England?"

Harry shifted nervously in his seat, getting an instant scolding from Steven who ordered him to keep still. "No reason. I just had to get away for a bit. You know family and all, they can be a bit overbearing sometimes."

Draco knew right away that the smile the other wizard gave was forced.

"Understandable enough."

_TBC_

A/N: I know I don't have much of Harry in here and it was very short, but I promise that the next will be longer and that you'll get to see more of Harry, as he'll be spending time with Draco :)

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Don't forget to leave a review on your way out! XD


End file.
